From Father To Father-To-Be
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A different twist of how Mavis and Johnny tell Dracula he's going to be a grandfather, along with the Count helping Johnny see he'll be a wonderful father. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. Also, this story takes place after the first movie and in the first part of the second movie after the wedding and is a twist on how Mavis and Johnny tell Dracula that he's going to be a grandfather. This story also contains spoilers for both movies.**

* * *

 **From Father To Father-To-Be**

Dracula was concerned about Mavis and Johnny. The two had been acting very nervous around him lately and he couldn't figure out why. Even the other monsters had noticed it, but couldn't figure it out either and their attempts to talk to the young couple hadn't given them answers.

Sighing lightly, Dracula decided it was time to talk to Mavis himself. If something was bothering his daughter, he needed to know and help take care of whatever was bothering her. While she was an adult now, she was still his daughter and he would always be protective of her. He found one of the suits of armor that guarded the castle standing nearby and went up to him. The suit stood at attention. "Good day, sir," he said respectfully.

Dracula nodded in return. "Do you by chance know where my daughter is?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. She's in the library," the armor replied.

"Please tell her I'd like to see her in my study," Dracula said.

"Yes, Sire."

With a respectful bow, the suit of armor used its hive mind to send out the command to the suit of armor by the library and the suit of armor nodded, entering to find Mavis inside. She looked up and smiled. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Mavis, my dear, your father wishes to speak with you in his study," the suit of armor said.

The vampire girl went pale, which was something for someone who already had pale skin. "Mavis, are you alright?" The suit of armor asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I'm scared," she said softly.

For Mavis to admit she was scared, either something bad had spooked her or it was something much bigger than that, maybe even life-changing. "What has you so frightened, my little niece?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and stood up. "Something that is going to change a lot of lives," she said before turning to him. "Uncle, please take me to my father's study."

"Of course, my dear," he said kindly, walking with her to Dracula's study and placing a hand on her shoulder when they arrived. "Don't be afraid to tell your father," he continued gently. "And remember, my men and I will guard your little one just as we promised on your wedding day."

She looked at him in surprise. "How did you...?" She asked.

"Well, you said the thing that had you frightened was life-changing," he said, chuckling gently. "Parenthood is a life-changing experience, but a good one from what I've witnessed with your father raising you."

Smiling, she hugged him, thankful that he understood. He returned the hug before gently pushing her towards her father's study. Taking a deep breath, Mavis knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came her father's voice.

"It's me, Dad," she replied.

"Come in, my little mouse," came the warm response.

Smiling at the term of endearment that her father still used even though she wasn't little anymore, she entered the study, taking another deep breath and turning to see her father at his desk. "You wanted to see me, Dad?" She asked, coming closer.

"Yes, my dear," he said, motioning her to sit down. She did and he came around to sit beside her. "Mavey, I've been noticing you and Johnny have been acting nervous lately. Is everything alright?"

She pulled in a sharp breath, a fearful look in her eyes. "Mavey?" She heard her father ask. "What is wrong, my little mouse?"

She looked at him. "Dad, promise to listen and not go into freak-out mode?" She said.

Now he was very concerned. "Mavis, tell me what's wrong," he said, his voice still gentle, but taking a firm note at the same time.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Dad, I'm pregnant," she said. "Johnny and I are going to be parents and you're going to be a grandfather."

Of all the things Dracula had expected her to say, that certainly wasn't one of them and all he heard was that his daughter was pregnant. Shock filled him before fury took over. "Dad?" Mavis asked softly, making him focus on her.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, my honey bat," he said with a smile before his expression changed and he charged out of the study at top speed.

"Dad! Wait!" Mavis cried out, having a feeling her father was seeking out Johnny.

"Mavis?" Asked a familiar voice and she turned to find her uncle Frank behind her. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

She looked worried. "I...I told Dad that he was going to be a grandfather," she admitted. "And...he flipped."

Frank blinked in surprise. "Wait, you've having a baby?" He asked, stunned. At her nod, a smile came to his face. "Does this mean I get to be a great-uncle?"

Mavis had to smile. "Yes," she said, relieved he was taking the news well.

"Oh, wait until Eunice and the gang hear about this!" Frank said excitedly. "You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No," she said, looking tenative.

He smiled kindly. "Then come on," he said, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Let's go share the good news with them. By the way, where's Johnny? I gotta congratulate him too."

"I'm not sure," Mavis replied. "He's somewhere around here. I hope Dad will go easy on him."

"Hey, don't worry," her uncle said. "Your dad's cool with Johnny. He's probably just going to give him the 'Dad' lecture." He chuckled. "His father-in-law, your grandfather on your mother's side, did the same to him when your mom broke the news that she was expecting you."

She didn't know her mother's parents as they had died long before she was born. "Dad must have been scared to tell him," she said.

"No kidding, he was sweating like Bigfoot," Frank said. "But you should have seen him when Martha told him he was going to be a father."

"What happened?" Mavis asked.

He chuckled. "Your dad fainted," he said. "Surprised all of us. He then got a really goofy smile on his face and repeated what your mom had said and he literally hit the roof with joy."

The vampire girl laughed before looking a bit somber. "Johnny seems excited to be a dad too, but...he seems nervous too," she admitted.

"It's okay to be nervous," Frank said gently. "You're both going to be new parents. Believe it or not, Wayne still gets nervous whenever he and Wanda are expecting a new litter."

"Really?" She asked. "But Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda have three hundred kids! Why would he get nervous when she's expecting again?"

"Cause he wants to be a good dad and raise his kids right," the large monster said with a smile. "Just like any loving dad wants to be. I bet under that nervousness, Johnny is excited to be a loving father to his new son or daughter."

Mavis smiled, feeling better. "Thanks, Uncle Frank," she said. "Now, let's go tell the others and wait for my dad and Johnny."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dracula managed to track Johnny down to the same room where they had raced tables long ago, when the Count had first realized that maybe being friends with a human wasn't a bad thing. "Johnny!" He said, spotting the young man nearby.

The young man almost jumped out of his skin at that and saw Dracula stalking towards him and gulped, realizing Mavis had no doubt told him about her being pregnant. "Drac, wait a second!" He said, refusing to look at his father-in-law. "Calm down a moment so we can talk. Please?"

Dracula at first continued stalking toward the young man, cornering him and about to give him something to think about when Johnny finally lifted up his face to look at his father-in-law in law, who paused as he saw that it looked like the young man had been crying lately and seemed very stressed out.

Reluctantly, he began calming down, concern for his son-in-law overriding the fury he had felt earlier. "Johnny, what is it?" He asked, his voice still a bit stern, but not as angry-sounding now.

The boy at first was quiet before swallowing hard. "Drac, I'm scared," he admitted, echoing Mavis' words.

Dracula had a good idea he knew where this was going. "Scared of what, Johnny?" He asked, his voice not as stern now.

Johnny looked up at him. "I...I don't think I'll be a good father," he said. "I'm...I'm afraid I'm going to mess up being a dad and...I'll be a disappointment."

The Count was taken aback. The boy's fears...were just like his own when he had learned Martha was expecting Mavis. He had the same worries about being a good father, but had learned that sometimes, you just had to trust that you could be a good parent and to make sure you were always there for your child.

He took a deep breath and sat down next to Johnny. "Johnny...I felt the same way when my wife was expecting Mavis," he admitted, making the boy look up at him. "Being a parent isn't easy, especially being a single parent, but I learned a lot and worked to make sure my daughter was always safe and loved and that she knew I was always there for her."

"And you did that, Drac," the boy said. "And you still do."

"Thank you," the Count said. "Johnny, I've seen you with Wanda and Wayne's wolf pups and you always do a wonderful job watching over them and helping out. I've seen you help with the other monster children too and they adore you. If your actions then are anything to go by, you'll be an outstanding father to your new little one."

"But what if I mess up?" Johnny asked.

Dracula chuckled. "I've lost count of how many times it seemed I messed up in being a parent to Mavis," he said softly. "Like when I drove you away from her and she confessed that you were her zing. I was afraid I'd be too late to make amends and fix the mistake I had made."

The boy was quiet. "You're a good dad, Drac," he said. "And you raised a wonderful daughter, who I just know is going to be a great mom to the baby."

The Count looked at him. "Do you really believe Mavis will be a good mother?" He asked softly.

"Absolutely," Johnny responded immediately.

Dracula smiled. "Then you're already starting to be a good father to my new grandchild," he said, placing a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "Just always be there for your little one and don't ever give up. And love your child no matter what happens."

The boy nodded. "I want to do that and I will," he promised. "I just...I just want to be a good dad like you."

That made the Count smile and he had the perfect idea to convince Johnny that he'd be a good father, along with the perfect idea to punish the boy for getting Mavis pregnant, though he knew it was bound to happen after they had gotten married.

Still, he could be the protective dad all the same.

Johnny had no time to react as Dracula suddenly pounced on him. "And this is your punishment for making my daughter pregnant!" He declared without heat as he began tickling the boy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Johnny burst into laughter. "DRAHAHAHAHAHAC!"

"Nope, I need to punish you!" The Count said, grinning as the boy squirmed and laughed as he was mercilessly tickled. "Also I need to convince you that you'll be a good father too."

Johnny couldn't do anything but laugh as he was tickled to pieces by his father-in-law, who gave him a breather after a few minutes. "Have you learned your lesson?" Dracula asked with a teasing smile. "And do you believe you'll be a good father?"

The boy nodded, still laughing a little. "Man, Drac. You're brutal, buddy," he admitted, but smiled all the same.

"And don't you forget it," the Count said playfully, smiling again.

Suddenly, Johnny yelped in surprise as he was scooped up by two large arms. "Congratulations, cous!" Came Frank's voice as he hugged the young man.

"We hear someone's going to be a new father soon," Eunice said with a smile.

"Oh, how exciting!" Wanda said. "Our little ones will have a new cousin!"

"And we'll all have a cool niece or nephew!" Murray said excitedly.

"Totally!" Griffin said in agreement.

Mavis and Johnny were a bit overwhelmed by the loving support of their family and friends, but were grateful too and the young man gave his father-in-law a grateful look. _Thanks, Drac,_ he mouthed to him.

 _You're welcome,_ Dracula mouthed back with a wink, happy to help his son-in-law. He was also looking forward to being a grandfather and couldn't wait for when the baby would be born.

It would be one of the best things that ever happened to him, along with his wife and daughter.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
